Drunk in Love
by leviohhsa
Summary: Sirius Black drunkenly stumbles into Gryffindor's post-graduation celebration. What happens next involves; accidentally confessing his love for a certain Gryffindor, insulting another, kissing someone else's girlfriend, and embarrassing himself beyond belief.


Sirius opened the door, stubbing his toe on the frame, clinging to his sloshing bottle of fire whiskey. The room's lively chatter was quickly silenced as Sirius slammed the door, tossing his scarf dangerously close to the fireplace. James and Remus exchanged weary looks, bracing themselves for an interesting evening.

As Sirius slumped into a chair, the noise level returned to normal, allowing the once Seventh Years to continue celebrating their graduation. James made his way to Sirius, carefully balancing himself on the chair's arm. Sirius looked up, saw James and smiled.

"Hey! Jamesss! I was looking eeeevvvverywhere fer yoouu!" Sirius slurred.

"Padfoot, c'mon, what's wrong?" James asked, almost mockingly.

"_Prongs_, what on EARTH are you referring to?" Sirius toyed, taking a gulp from the bottle in his hand.

James shook his head, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just sent Moony over here to take care of you…" He laughed threateningly.

"Doubt ittt, you wouldn't wanna cause such a fuss. He's the _responsible_ one, after all!" Sirius replied, a flash of worry crossing his face.

James laughed, "Wanna bet?"

Sirius reached to grab James' shirt but missed, his arm falling to the demeanor quickly changed to a more serious one as he sternly looked at James.

"Just d-don't. Don't tell him, Jamesss. Not what I said the other night. H-he can't know" Sirius plead.

James patted Sirius on the head and quickly stood up, searching the crowd for Remus, Spotting him over by the windows, James weaved through other students, finally reaching him. Remus was staring out the window, admiring the view they had all been given the past seven years, when James tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Look, Moony, you gotta talk to him. Take him upstairs to his room or something. You know how he gets when he's had too much to drink. I've gotta find Lily, I promised her a final walk through the castle together."

James winked and ducked into the crowd before allowing Remus to respond. Remus sighed, pulling his eyes away from the the Quidditch field and towards Sirius strung out across the chair, his legs dangling over the edge. Remus smirked, Sirius could be so messy and not put together, it was a wonder how they became such good friends. Shaking fond memories of their first couple of years at Hogwarts, Remus straightened his robes and made his way over to the very drunk wizard.

"James mentioned I should check on you, and blimey, was he right. Remus stated.

Sirius quickly recognized Remus' face, and he grinned wide, inviting Remus to take a seat.

"What were you s-saying?" Sirius slurred, looking up at Remus.

"Er, James mentioned I sh-"

Sirius panicked, incredulous at James for betraying him, telling his secret.

"WHATEVER JAMES SAID ISN'T TRUE, HE'S JUST A BLOODY GIT. WHAT IS HE GONNA DO AFTER HOGWARTS ANYWAYS? HUH? HE CAN'T LIVE OFF CHARM AND CUTE NICKNAMES FOREVER. THE GIT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY BLOODY SKILLS OUTSIDE OF QUIDDITCH."

Remus immediately shrank back, wincing at Sirius' sudden outburst. He opened his mouth to calm Sirius down, but swiftly shut it, seeing James standing behind Sirius, nostrils flaring.

"Is that what you really think then? Don't hold back, really." James spewed.

Sirius whipped his head around, but stumbled, thrown off by the sudden movement. Instead, he rose from the chair, steadying himself by leaning on Remus.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Sirius shouted, gripping Remus' shoulder a bit too hard.

He turned to Remus, whose face had twisted with confusion,

"I'msosorryMoony, I'msosorry." Sirius mumbled to Remus, wiping his eyes.

James had left the room, angrily slamming the door while making his exit.

"Oh, James always did love making a scene…" Lily chimed in, taking a seat on the coffee table. "Blimey, Sirius, you are _pissed. _Let's get you upstairs before you cause anymore damage." She pulled Sirius out of the armchair and up towards the boys' dormitory stairs. Remus stayed put, staring into the fireplace.

"Lillllyyyy, I don't wanna go to bedd, I wanna stayyy." Sirius slurred, stumbling up the steps.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" Lily chuckled, throwing open the door. Sirius' body started getting heavier as the distance to his bed shortened. Lily heaved him onto his oddly tidy bed and let out a sigh.

"I never took you for the neat one.." Lily noted, smirking.

"Moony makes mybed somtimessswhen I forgett." Sirius spewed.

Lily raised an eyebrow and pulled a blanket over him. Sirius didn't drink very often, especially without James. Lily quickly became concerned as a wave of nausea passed over Sirius' face. Luckily, he just moaned and rolled over on his side, facing where Lily sat on the bed.

"What's wrong, huh. Sirius?" Lily prodded.

"Nothing's wroooong." Sirius sighed into the mattress.

"Oh please, you're not fooling anyone."

Sirius swallowed and let out a breath, "Fiiinne. It's just- well- Hogwarts is OVER. And, _everyone_ else had these great plans, and I just don't.."

Lily nodded and pushed Sirius' hair back.

"Sirius, no matter what happens, you four will be inseparable, I'll have to pry James away from all of you if I ever want to see him."

"You don't know that." Sirius's faces was grim.

"I _do _know that. I love you too much for it not to happen."

Sirius looked up at her, "Promise…?" His eyelids beginning to droop.

"I promise." Lily smiled.

Sirius smiled and stared at her, thinking of how much she meant to him, of how she was often the glue that held them all together, and kept them from jinxing each other. Suddenly, Sirius leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers, causing his world to spin a bit more.

Lily leapt back in surprise and stared back at him.

"SIRIUS!" She shouted at him. She sat up from the bed and wiped her mouth off with the back of her ' face, half buried in his pillow, was bewildered. One look at it and Lily couldn't help but laugh. He was drunk and tired. And so obviously in love with someone else.

"You'll be in trouble in the morning." She chuckled and patted him on the head and watched his eyes finally close. She shook her head, shutting off the light and creeping back down the stairs.

The sun shone in through the maroon drapes, awaking a very hungover Sirius Black. He groaned and wished for the sun to disappear. A shadow fell across his face. He opened one eye a bit, seeing if his wish came true. Instead of darkness, standing over him, was James, a smirk on his face.

"So, Padfoot, you get drunk, insult me in front of the entire house of Gryffindor _and_ snog my girlfriend? All in one night. I've got to say, I'm a bit impressed. However, I do have to tell you one thing; I didn't say anything to Moony. Your revenge plan has failed." James winked and quickly jerked his head, as to allow the sun to pierce through the drapes once again.

Sirius fell against his pillow and groaned. "Bloody hell.."

James laughed and then stepped in front of the sun again. "Promise me you won't try to snog Lily again, and we'll call it even, and I tell Moony that you like it when he makes your bed."

Sirius sighed heavily, cracking a slight smile, "I don't like gingers very much anyways."


End file.
